


The Fourth Wall (or, The Ember Island Players)

by audreyii_fic



Series: The Sparrowkeet Series [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/pseuds/audreyii_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gaang goes to see a play about themselves... and no one likes what they discover. A rewrite of <i>The Ember Island Players</i>. Sparrowkeet!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Wall (or, The Ember Island Players)

  
**_The Fourth Wall_ **   
_(or, The Ember Island Players)_   


__

_**Note** :_ Unfortunately, due to the limitations of AO3's HTML formatting, _The Fourth Wall_ cannot be legibly posted in this location. In order to read this chapter (and it's an important one!), you'll need to go to [the far more versatile LiveJournal location](http://audreyii-fic.livejournal.com/27888.html).

Sorry for the inconvenience, but your eyes will thank me.


End file.
